1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to dancing machines, and more particularly to a hand-operated dancing machine wherein hand-operated percussion instruments such as a tambourine, bongo, conga, etc. are configured in an electronic manner to be operated for entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, conventional dancing machines are mostly operated by the user""s feet, such as with dance dance revolution (DDR).
However, because the user operates such a conventional dancing machine using only his feet, he hardly uses his body, more particularly its upper half. Further, the user cannot help playing a very monotonous game, in that he only dances to a specific music rhythm.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-operated dancing machine wherein hand-operated percussion instruments are configured in an electronic manner to be operated for entertainment and generate a variety of sounds such as a tambourine sound, bongo sound, conga sound, etc., so that the user can frequently use the upper half of his body while he plays various games.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by a provision of a hand-operated dancing machine comprising a plurality of tub input units for inputting corresponding hit signals from the user""s hands; an auxiliary input unit for inputting a hit signal from the user""s feet; a coin manager for managing the input of coins; a graphic controller for controlling the configuration of an image on a screen of a monitor; a sound controller for controlling the arrangement of percussion instruments"" sounds and music through a speaker; an illumination controller for controlling the intensity of illumination of decoration lamps; a central processing unit for centrally controlling the graphic controller, sound controller and illumination controller in response to output signals from the tub input units or an output signal from the auxiliary input unit for the control of the image configuration, the percussion instruments"" sounds and music arrangement and the illumination intensity; an auxiliary memory for storing a variety of music data and percussion instrument sound data under the control of the central processing unit; a random access memory loaded with the music data and percussion instrument sound data stored in the auxiliary memory under the control of the central processing unit; and a read only memory for storing a system operating program.